


Permission to Love

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: Permission to Love is a collection of unrelated one-shots with the players’ families. There are coming-outs, phone calls, first boyfriend introductions.(This is my first time publishing, I hope you'll enjoy the stories!)
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Caps' Dad

Caps and his dad were used to call each other regularly ever since the boy left Denmark. The close bond between them didn’t fade with the distance; they kept sharing the joys and struggles of their lives, kilometers away. 

But on this day, Caps realized that some things had changed. At first, he felt normal. He called his dad, as they had planned it, as they always did. He started to speak enthusiastically about his last games on the Rift, and listened to his dad’s neighborhood stories with attention. But suddenly, there was a silence and Caps turned serious. 

“Hm Dad? I have something to tell you.”

His voice was a bit shaky. He couldn’t tell where this was coming from, he didn’t plan this serious discussion at all. 

“Yes, what is it Rasmus?”

Caps thought about stopping now and making up an excuse, but the words slipped from his mouth. 

“I- There’s this someone… We’re together.”

 _What am I doing?!_ he cursed himself silently. But he heard his dad smile over the phone. 

“That’s great news.”

Caps could feel that his dad understood before him. He understood that his son was very different from the boy who left Denmark. His boy was now a man, his baby grew up into a champion. And now he was also a lover. 

It was indeed great news, Caps was happy about his career, his independence, and his love life. But somehow, he felt nostalgic about the time when he lived harmoniously with the man who raised him. His dad used to know every single detail of his life and Caps knew he created a gap. It was the cycle of life, his dad accepted to let him go long ago. But Caps never thought about that and his heart felt a bit tight now that he faced it. 

His dad didn’t ask for more details but he kept a welcoming silence, as if to invite his son to say more if he wanted to. 

“That’s Luka… Perkz.”

Caps started to feel even more nervous. Growing up, he was not really interested in romance, so he never anticipated the idea of talking about it with his dad, nor the idea of coming out as not straight. When Caps started to flirt with Perkz and date him, he didn’t overthink anything about his family. And today, everything came out at once. 

“I always thought he was a good person.” said Caps’ dad. 

Caps started to feel relieved. Of course his dad was like that.


	2. Nemesis’ Significant Other

Nemesis was the kind of person who was close to his family but never worded anything clearly. So when he called them to say he was coming with Oskar, they had no choice but to welcome the two men, despite ignoring who exactly was Oskar. 

As they entered the house, both Nemesis and Selfmade looked really enthusiastic and nervous at the same time. 

“Oskar, this is my mom, my dad, and my sister.” said Nemesis. 

“Nice to meet you!” Selfmade said with a decent slovenian pronunciation. 

“I’ll show you the house.” the midlaner added quickly. 

He showed his friend the first and second floor of the house, staying a little longer in his own room to show his League of Legends merch. Although Tim’s comments during the visit of the house were quite practical, he got way more subjective during the visit of the garden. 

“Here you see, it’s the best tree. It has no fruits but when you climb it, you can reach the roof.” 

“My parents started gardening a few years ago. As you can see, it’s not very concluding.”

“Try the slide with me.”

Selfmade starred at the slide. He could see the colors were once bright but they had darkened with time, sun, rain, and dirt. The jungler looked back at Nemesis. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

“Come on.”

Nemesis grabbed his friend by the arm and they climbed the ridiculously small ladder, barely keeping their balance. They sat on top of it, Selfmade behind Nemesis, with his legs wrapped around him. They started to slide and the slide itself started to fall on the side. The two friends saw the ground coming closer really slowly. They crashed and laughed, feeling stupid and happy. 

\---

Nemesis’ parents felt like they let two overly excited bees enter the house and buzz around. It changed both from the usual calm of the house and the usual calm of their son. They were also surprised at how Selfmade acted sincerely comfortable around them. Not for a moment he looked shy or embarrassed to be around strangers he could barely understand because of his low level in Slovenian. 

In the afternoon, Nemesis invited his sister to join them in his room for a board game. They were sitting on the floor, the board in the middle of the room, with pieces all over the place. They mostly spoke English and Nemesis’ sister could witness her brother’s synergy with Selfmade. She had fun with the game and she was happy to see her sibling with such a good friend. 

At the end of the game, she left, but she soon realized she forgot her phone in her brother’s room. She left just seconds ago so she didn’t bother to knock. She opened the door wide open, not expecting what she was about to see. 

She found back Nemesis and Selfmade like she left them, sitting on the floor of the messy room. They were still sitting at a distance, each one on a different side of the board. But Selfmade had his hand on Nemesis’ neck, and their lips were touching in a tender kiss. When the door opened, they immediately parted. Selfmade had an amused look on his face but Nemesis’ expressed more embarrassment. His eyes went from Selfmade to his sister, to the floor, and then again to his sister to ask what she wanted. 

“I forgot my phone.” she simply said. 

She walked in the room cautiously, not knowing what to do or what to say. She was split between the idea of going out as quickly as possible and the idea of playing casually. It ended up in an awkward mix which made Selfmade even more amused. As soon as she was gone, he turned to his boyfriend, who hid his face in his hands. Oskar got closer to him and put one arm around his shoulders.

“I think I feel less embarrassed than if I told her with words, though.” Tim said as he lifted his face. 

Selfmade shook his head, still as amused. 

“So, do you want us to do the same with your parents?”

“Let’s take things slower.” 

Nemesis grew a smile back. The pair of blue eyes met and got locked like this for a while. Their eyelids finally closed to let the lips connect again in an uninterrupted kiss.


	3. Caps’ Dad Variation

Caps felt slightly relieved as soon as he heard the voice of his dad picking up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hi dad, how are you?”

“I’m good, and you?”

“I’m good too.”

Caps paused. 

“There will be a big change in my life. I’m changing teams, I signed up with G2.”

“Wow, that’s something! How do you feel?”

“I do feel like I’m taking a jump forward in my career. I can only see good things ahead.”

“That’s great, son. You can be proud. I’ll tell your mom as soon as she gets home.”

“Thanks.”

A silence followed. Caps’ dad cut it, hesitantly and kindly. 

“What about you and Rekkles?”

Caps let out a big sigh. 

“I don’t know, dad.”

He hid his face in his hand. The tears he held back started to fall uncontrollably. 

“Oh Rasmus… I’m sorry, pumpkin.” his dad said. 

“When I told him about G2’s offer, we argued and… and it’s horrible because it’s just been silence since. I don’t know what to do...”

Caps’ voice broke. He could picture the concerned look his dad probably had at this moment. His dad had always been the shoulder he could cry on. He was the only one, until Rekkles. Caps heart was sinking at the thought of losing his lover. 

“I’m sorry…” he said, while wiping his tears. 

He really wanted to bring positive news to his dad, not worry him about his son who lived kilometers away. But Rekkles’ silence kept killing him. 

“I know it’s hard to see right now, but I promise it’s going to be okay. Hold on, Rasmus.”


	4. We Made It

Rekkles and Caps stopped right in front of the house entrance just to grant themselves more seconds of peacefulness. More exactly, Rekkles wanted to take time for Caps, who was all nervous about meeting his lover’s family. The dane was slightly worried since a few days but now that he was in front of the doorbell with ‘Larsson’ written on it, it felt real, and all the more intimidating. 

“How do I look?” asked Martin playfully. 

Rasmus starred at his gorgeous significant other. In the heart of the night, his skin and his eyes had a beautiful gleam, enhanced by the blue and red colors of the artificial lights of the street. 

“Stunning.” he replied. 

Martin was taken by surprise, he didn’t expect Rasmus to turn as serious and frank. He leaned in, took Rasmus’ face in his hands and kissed him. They took their time, staying in this soft embrace for a moment, despite the slight cold of the night. The midlaner could hear the beats of his heart space out. The blonde man slowly stepped aside. 

“I guess they’re going to love me, then.” Martin added, back to his playful self. 

He intertwined his fingers with Caps’ while ringing the bell. 

\---

For the rest of the night, Caps activated his battle mode. He was living the moment, doing his best to listen and respond perfectly to his partner’s family. Of course he looked nervous and shy, but Martin could tell he was doing really well. 

They were sitting at the dinner table at a strategic position. They were next to each other, but in a corner of the table, which allowed Caps to easily look at Rekkles without turning his back to anyone else. At some point, Rekkles took Caps’ hand, which was resting on the table, to hold it and press it lovingly. Caps looked into the blue eyes. He saw pure pride. Rekkles was immensely proud of him, and proud of loving him. The battle mode was instantly paused, the midlaner could only melt internally. For just seconds, he lost his smile because the emotion took over, and he sank in the ocean eyes. _How long have we been waiting for this._


End file.
